


Vegan Ice Cream

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Short scene post 2x10.





	

Maggie bumped Alex’s shoulder as they leaned on the railing overlooking the DEO. 

Alex pouted comically causing her beautifully dimpled Detective to laugh. 

“I’ll meet you at my place at seven?” Maggie asked. 

“I suppose.” Alex said with a sigh. “But I still don’t know why you’re punishing me with vegan ice cream. Maggie I’ve watched you eat bacon with a side of bacon.”

“Lester has been vegan since his heart scare six months ago. I’ve been trying to be supportive. You know what kind of junk flows through that bullpen.” Alex nodded. She recalled Maggie mentioning her sometime partner who was just on the cusp of retirement. 

“Anyways he was rolling with me last night when we picked up those drug traffickers Guardian so conveniently left behind for us. I gave him the collar and he bought me vegan ice cream as a thank you.”

Alex furrowed her brow at Maggie. “That’s it? I mean that’s sweet Maggie don’t get me wrong but…”

Maggie interrupted her. “Cute little place. That vegan ice cream shop. Looks like a 50s diner. They had all kinds of pamphlets and articles on the wall about the benefits of vegan ice cream.”  
Maggie slipped a folded piece of paper into Alex’s pocket. She snuck a quick kiss to the Agent’s cheek and headed for the exit. 

“See you tonight Danvers.” She called without turning around. 

Alex laughed and reached into her pocket unfolding the paper. 

The title was in bold block lettering and she recognized the publication to be from the edgy non mainstream National City Chatz newspaper. She quickly shoved the paper back in her pocket as other agents walked by. Her face flushed and she said “Oh.” Under her breath. 

The article had been titled. ‘Vegan Ice Cream. The Cold treat to safely heat up oral sex.“

Alex smiled and bit her lip. She pulled her cell phone out and texted Maggie. 

"Vegan Ice Cream sounds like exactly what I was craving.”

She smiled as she slipped the phone back into her pocket. Maybe losing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
